At present, a client device needs to send an IP address inquiry request to a proxy server or a domain name system (DNS) server in a case that the client device wants to use a service. The IP address inquiry request includes a type of the service requested by the client device. The proxy server or the DNS server searches for an IP address of a server which is capable of providing this type of service for the client device in saved correspondence between the IP addresses and the types of services, and sends the determined IP address of the server to the client device, so that the client device accesses the server with the IP address to enjoy required service.
In such a process, the client device desiring the service has to send the IP address inquiry request to the proxy server or the DNS server for determining the IP address of the server which is capable of providing corresponding service. Any fault in the proxy server or the DNS server may results in the case that no client device can be accurately connected to the server able to serving the client device. In addition, the client device needs to update the saved IP address of the proxy server or the DNS server if the IP address of the proxy server or the DNS server is changed, resulting in high maintenance cost for the client device. Hence, such an IP management mode has high cost and low reliability.